


A New Idea

by RoseMagi



Series: The Heroines of Academy City [1]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMagi/pseuds/RoseMagi
Summary: The beginning of a divergent storyline where the 4 girls try really hard to stop academy city from going to shit.





	A New Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually trying to write so please bear with me as I get better!! Thank you if you read!!

"Saten-san" Misaka said on the rooftop of the hospital. The others had conveniently moved away giving her the opportunity to speak to her semi-privately. "You don't have to be an esper to be a hero".

"The first day I met you, you saved a little girl, in the face of danger". Misaka looked down to her hands, "When you have as much power as me it's easy to throw yourself into danger, but you threw yourself into it despite having no training, no power, just your guts." 

"Misaka it's no b-" Saten, began to say.

Misaka hugged her, "I'm sorry for not realizing what it was like for you, I'm so sorry, please don't give up, please don't stop trying, you are braver than me, so please".

Sater hugged her back, "Of course Misaka-san"

They stood there for awhile, the four of them, watching the sky on the roof of the building, grateful for each other.


End file.
